


Whatever's Left of Our Time Together

by Nejilover022



Series: NarutoRarePair2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Day Six, M/M, Nejilee, Zombie Apocalypse, characters get bitten, narutorarepairweek2020, together against all odds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejilover022/pseuds/Nejilover022
Summary: Carelessly strolling about in the mall is fun, Z-situation or not. What's not fun is both you and your boyfriend getting bitten and realizing your limited time together is cut even shorter. What's especially gut-wrenching is knowing you're immune...and he's not...
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Series: NarutoRarePair2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737745
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Whatever's Left of Our Time Together

Lee and Neji crash on the sofa, out of breath.

“Why?” Neji asks Lee, he needs to know at least. “Why was it so important?”

“I thought it’d be safe enough…You should’ve stayed at the base camp.”

Neji chuckles softly, “And let you go on our date alone, I think not.”

Lee looks at the bite that made it through his bandaged forearm, at Neji’s bitten calf.

“I’m sorry I got you hurt.”

“Doesn’t matter…” I’m immune, Neji wants to add but he can’t bring himself do it.

This careless stroll around the mall had resulted in such a dreadful mess, and now he’s gonna have to watch Lee turn into one of those disgusting things. Can anyone blame him if he wants to pretend they still have the rest of their lives to be together? Lee certainly won’t know the difference…

Neji rests his head on Lee’s shoulder and intertwines their fingers.

“Tell me about the bee and firefly one last time?”

“Of course”, Lee says pushing Neji’s hair off his face.

His mom used to tell him this story before bed; Lee had hoped to tell it in turn to his children one day. That became impossible when Hell broke out and the dead arose. Yet, never in what’s left of this rotting world had he expected to find love. Still, everything was ruined so easily.

Neji closes his eyes trying to hold out his tears. He’s lost count of how many times he got close to a group, got bitten, and conveniently be left behind… He tried to harden his heart, not to get attached this time. He might’ve succeeded if it weren’t for Lee’s addicting smile. He had let himself hope…Only for things to end in a way so much worse than ever before. Lee’s probably about to turn soon, they all do in less than half an hour. As Lee’s grip on his hand tightens, Neji acknowledges how tired he is. He can’t do it anymore…He welcomes his end.

But it never comes.

Neji opens his eyes and looks at Lee who’s watching him just as confused.

“What the fuck? Aren’t you supposed to die?”

“I could ask you the same thing!”

Neji rolls up his sleeves to reveal several bite scars, “I’m immune! What’s you’re excuse?”

Lee undoes the bandages at his arms, they’re just as scarred, “No, I’m immune! We can’t both…”

He’s interrupted by Neji’s embrace.

“Every time it happens, I find a new gang. Only this time, I thought I was losing someone I loved.”

“Marry me.”

Neji pushes Lee away to face him.

“What?”

Lee produces a ring from his pocket.

“Marry me.”

Even though Neji's nodding in agreement, he wants to yell at Lee for endangering their lives like that; things could've gone so bad...The second the ring is on his finger however, Neji draws Lee in a feverous kiss. Lee’s proposal tugs at his heart’s strings in a way he didn’t know he could still feel. Neji can’t hold his tears this time. And neither could Lee judging by how wet their kiss feels. They had the rest of their lives to be together after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this scene inspired by The last of Us, Left Behind in my head for a while and this got me to finally write it ^^
> 
> Hit the zombie phase of quarantine, which in my case is a week every other year where I consume as much Z-material as I can haha Gotta watch them classics
> 
> Enjoy ^^


End file.
